


Śliwki kalifornijskie

by Laooo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold War, Drama & Romance, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laooo/pseuds/Laooo
Summary: Zimna wojna trwa w najlepsze i wygląda na to, że nieprędko się skończy. Jednak nie tylko ona zaprząta myśli Alfreda i Iwana, a w tym wszystkim pojawiają się też śliwki.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Śliwki kalifornijskie

**Author's Note:**

> Fik napisany na walentynkową wymianę prac i w którym próbuję w RusAme.
> 
> Znajdziecie tu dwa dość bezpośrednie nawiązania, mianowicie:
> 
> \- "Opiekunka" ("The babysitter") Roberta Coovera
> 
> \- "Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć" ("This is just to say") Williama Carlosa Williamsa w tłumaczeniu Julii Hartwig

Znajdowali się w jakimś bezmiejscu. Nie miał pojęcia, czy to Rosja, czy Ameryka, czy też może jakieś zupełnie inne miejsce na ziemi. Bezkresne pola i drogi można było znaleźć wszędzie. Słońce ocieplało każdy ich krok, każdy ruch. Oświetlało drogi bez wyraźnego początku i końca, drogi donikąd. Podobno niedaleko są pola uprawne i plantacje; tak przynajmniej mu powiedział. Ciekawe, ile drogi to oznacza w jego pojęciu.  
Teraz jednak nie miało to znaczenia. Jechali samochodem tylko we dwóch, żadnych innych ludzi wokół. Byli wolni. Ten jeden raz byli wolni.  
***  
Nie wierzył, że takie bohomazy mogą się komuś podobać, jednak nigdy nie posądzał Alfreda o jakikolwiek gust.  
Patrzył na zdjęcia i katalogi przyniesione mu przez szpiegów, i nie wierzył własnym oczom. To się sprzedaje? To to robi taką furorę na Zachodzie? Przecież dzieci rysują lepiej! Każde radzieckie dziecko mogłoby się pochwalić takim rysunkiem, zaś artyści… oni byli jeszcze lepsi i jeszcze bardziej wyjątkowi. Na pewno nie malowali tak, jak oni. Ci na Zachodzie naprawdę chylą się ku upadkowi.  
Gardził tymi wszystkimi personifikacjami i ludźmi tak mocno, że nawet nie było mu ich szkoda. Jednocześnie trzymał kciuki, aby ten upadek nastąpił jak najszybciej. Przecież wtedy to on zostanie panem świata. Wygra ten chory wyścig, a Ameryka będzie dalej dzieciakiem z przerostem ego, tyle tylko, że bezsilnym. Będzie musiał sobie poszukać nowych grabek i foremek.  
***  
Spacerował po okolicy, przegryzając śliwki kalifornijskie. Ich lekko kwaskowy smak był jak orzeźwienie w tak ciepły dzień. Jak świadomość, że choć przez chwilę będzie mógł odpocząć. Mijał kolejne identyczne domy, witał się z podobnie wyglądającymi ludźmi, czasem robił głupie miny do podobnie wyglądających dzieci bawiących się na dworze. W miasteczku panował iście sielankowy spokój. Dodatkowo uspokajała go ta jednolitość. Wszystko takie samo, bez niczego, co burzyłoby sielankę. Żadnej inności, podejrzanego elementu, żadnych komunistów, którzy tylko czekali, by zniszczyć jego potęgę.  
Był wolny.  
***  
Poznali się na spotkaniu u wspólnych znajomych. Jeden ubrany modniej od drugiego.  
\- To Iwan- Mike przedstawił ich, dodał jeszcze w żartach:- Rosjanin z pochodzenia- i po kilku dodatkowych słowach poszedł witać kolejnego kolegę, który przyprowadził swoją nową dziewczynę.  
\- Rosjanin?- Alfred przyjrzał mu się uważnie, w pierwszym odruchu próbując dostrzec w nim coś odróżniającego go od wszystkich Amerykanów w domu.- Jakim cudem stamtąd uciekłeś?  
Iwan był może tylko trochę zaskoczony tak bezpośrednim pytaniem na dzień dobry. Nie tak go wypytywali w każdym nowym środowisku.  
\- Moja rodzina wystarczająco wcześnie przedostała się na Zachód. Ja już praktycznie tutejszy jestem- faktycznie, nie wyglądał ani nie zachowywał się, jakby był z innej planety. Jak bardzo to go zaskoczyło.  
***  
Alfred jeździł dużo. Przemieszczał się samochodem tak często, że Iwan co i rusz dostawał informacje o tym, gdzie go ostatnio widziano. Czasami wręcz nie nadążał. Chciał znać jego każdy krok i każdy plan, byle ten cholerny kapitalista niczym go nie zaskoczył. W niczym nie ubiegł. Przecież nie może okazać się silniejszy od niego, spadkobiercy Wielkiej Rosji.  
Tym mocniej frustrowała go ta zazdrość. Mógł przemieszczać się, ile tylko chciał i czym tylko chciał – ale czy na pewno? Rosja zastanawiał się często, jakim kosztem się to udaje temu paranoikowi. Pewnie nawet jako personifikacja musi wypełnić cały stos papierów.  
Z tej zazdrości wsiadł w swój stary samochód i pojechał. Najpierw przed siebie, potem do Mińska. Tam było wystarczająco daleko, by stracić poczucie celu. Poczuć się przez chwilę jak u siebie na bezdrożach.  
Siostra ugościła go obiadem.  
\- Jaki dobry bigos, Nataszo- zachwycał się, na co siostra tylko uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.- Inny niż zwykle, ale dobry.  
\- Dodałam śliwek.  
***  
Zauważył coś dziwnego w domu sąsiadów. Usłyszał coś, poszedł sprawdzić i chwilę później już dzwonił na policję. W końcu Tuckerów nie było w domu, a kto wie, co mogłoby się stać z dziećmi i opiekunką. Ci faceci przyczajeni w krzakach nie wyglądali na spokojnych ludzi. Raczej na wywrotowców. Takich tym bardziej trzeba zamykać, póki trzeba, zanim coś złego zrobią. Tyle słyszał o przestępcach i zdrajcach kraju, że więzienie było oczywistością.  
Zadzwonił jak na dobrego obywatela przystało. Przecież jest najporządniejszym z nich wszystkich, świeci przykładem najjaśniej ze wszystkich. Jaśniej od niego tylko rakiety. Słysząc, że zgłoszenie zostało przyjęte, podziękował i wrócił do lektury Coovera.  
***  
Dość szybko okazało się, że obaj interesują się kosmosem. Zaczęło się od niewinnej wzmianki o artykule w gazecie, skończyło kilka godzin później. Kilka godzin ożywionej dyskusji, która intensywnością mogła dorównać już tylko ploteczkom dziewczyn. Kolejne wyprawy, badania, kto pierwszy poleci w kosmos? Ameryka czy ZSRR? Oczywiście, że Ameryka, co do tego byli zgodni, choć Iwan utrzymywał, że Rosjanie też daliby radę. Mieli technologie.  
Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy przenieśli się z rozmową na balkon. Spokój. Zamykając drzwi, odcięli się zupełnie od bawiących się ludzi. Ledwie czuli chłodny, wieczorny wiatr. Zapalili papierosy i rozmawiali dalej, patrząc w niebo i snując wizje o potędze.  
Alfred w pewnej chwili zorientował się, jak to może wyglądać i zażartował od razu:  
\- Wspólne patrzenie w gwiazdy. Zupełnie, jak z dziewczyną.  
Iwan zaśmiał się pod nosem.  
\- Oczywiście, my tylko jako kumple- dodał po zreflektowaniu się, jakby chciał uściślić.  
\- No przecież!  
Kilka tygodni później zamieszkali razem.  
***  
Weseli ludzie, spokój, miłość i szacunek do drugiego człowieka unoszące się wszędzie, uprzejmość, kolory, najnowsze technologie, a to wszystko płynące w niekończącym się strumieniu bogactwa. Tak Ameryka chciał, żeby postrzegano jego ziemie, ale Rosja nie był głupi. Wiedział, że za tą fasadą rodem z cukierkowych obrazków kryje się zupełnie inne oblicze i Alfreda, i całego kraju. Czego nie wiedział, dopowiadał sobie od razu. On by własną matkę wydał, gdyby ją miał i usłyszał, że ona ma choć trochę inne poglądy od niego. Nawet, gdyby jeździła autobusem, bo czerwony.  
Rozmyślał o tym, siedząc w biurze i przeglądając kolejne raporty. Nie były zbyt porywające; choćby chciał, w całym Związku nie działo się zbyt wiele. Niedobrze. Powinni więcej odkrywać i zagarniać, aby nie zostać w tyle. Będzie musiał się tym zainteresować…  
Wtedy zauważył na kolejnym raporcie informację o tym, że Amerykanie chcą wyzwalać kolejny kraj.  
\- A niech by to szlag- pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. Ani chwili odpoczynku. Chce komunistów, to będzie ich miał.  
***  
On najwyraźniej lubił żyć w kłamstwie. To wszystko, co robił, co mówił – nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach by się tak nie zachował. Był tego pewien, bo wiedział doskonale o wszystkim, co ten robi. Tak jak wtedy, gdy przedstawiał niszczenie innych krajów jako własne zwycięstwo. Najpierw w Europie, potem w Azji, gdy Zachód mu się znudził. Wciąż pamiętał, jak w Berlinie przyłapał go na gnojeniu ludzi o innych poglądach w imię zaspokajania swoich urojeń, bo nijak nie dało się tego nazwać inaczej.  
Na szczęście jego to nie dotyczyło. On chciał tylko afirmacji życia i zniszczenia tej zakały, która chciała mu to uniemożliwić. On, Iwan, był wolny.  
Także teraz, gdy siedział w kawiarni nad zamówionym piciem i serdecznie rozmawiał z panem, który przysiadł się ze stolika obok. Ci Amerykanie to sami nie wiedzą, czego chcą, ja to wiem, bo się interesuję. Oczywiście, że tak, TASS ma zawsze świeże i prawdziwe informacje, zero przekłamań. Znowu mają jakiś plan na rzekomą naprawę świata? Wzięliby się do roboty, jak my, zamiast pogrążać się w tym bagnie.  
Rosja miał wielką ochotę ponarzekać jeszcze bardziej na Alfreda i jego działania, jednak zaczęło mu się wydawać, że powiedziałby za dużo. Jeszcze by mu się wymsknęło, że obaj – on i Ameryka – są personifikacjami. Nie wiadomo, jak ludzie by zareagowali. KGB nie śpi; CIA na pewno tym bardziej nie.  
Kątem oka Iwan dostrzegł czarnego kota przemykającego w kierunku sceny i wskakującego na pianino.  
***  
Gdy wstał, Alfreda już nie było w domu. Przez uchylone okno wpadał szum przejeżdżających pod blokiem samochodów. Gdy przymknął oczy, ten dźwięk był jak biały szum, odcinający ich od reszty świata i przenoszący ich w zupełnie inny czas i miejsce. Na przykład na Zachodnie Wybrzeże. Był kiedyś z rodziną na wakacjach w Kalifornii, teraz chętnie zabrałby tam Alfreda. Mówią, że tam może zdarzyć się wszystko. Nie, żeby narzekali na życie w mieście, czasem jednak mogłoby być lepiej.  
Idąc do kuchni, wręcz automatycznie omijał wszelkie rozrzucone rzeczy. Stopy już wiedziały, jak się kierować, by w nic nie wdepnąć. Myślał tylko o kupionych wczoraj śliwkach, które trafili wczoraj na promocji. Alfred zjadł swoje już w drodze powrotnej do domu, Iwan zaś zostawił je sobie na początek dnia.  
Notatka zostawiona na stole przyciągała wzrok. Pochylił się nad nią, sięgając po słoik kawy rozpuszczalnej.

_Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć_

_że zjadłem_  
_śliwki_  
_które były_  
_w lodówce_

_i które zapewne_  
_przeznaczyłaś_  
_na śniadanie_

_Wybacz mi_  
_były wyborne_  
_takie słodkie_  
_i takie zimne_

Cały, kurde, Alfred.  
***  
Czasem wyobrażał sobie, jak wyglądałoby ich życie, gdyby byli ludźmi. Gdyby zamiast prześcigać się w walce o losy świata i o własne ego rywalizowali o cokolwiek bardziej przyziemnego. O dziewczyny, o to, kto ma lepszy samochód, cokolwiek. Gdyby tylko żaden z nich nie był tak skupiony na tym, żeby to jego było na wierzchu.  
Może by się dogadali? A może nie? Skoro nawet teraz, na konferencji, nie byli w stanie zgodzić się co do najmniej znaczących kwestii…  
Oczywiście, że się mylił. Ten sentyment Ameryki do miejsc, które „wyzwalał” złościł go i napędzał do udowodnienia mu, że jeszcze nie powiedział ostatniego słowa. Nie trzeba mu było wiele, żeby nawet na oficjalnym spotkaniu zacząć się wykłócać o swoje.  
Ciągle tylko on i on. Korea miała rację, nazywając go wodzirejem światowego kapitalizmu. Alfred był właśnie taki. Na ten swój bezczelny i nieznoszący sprzeciwu sposób porywał wszystkich do szalonego tańca, z którego nie dało się uciec. Jedynie blok wschodni mu się opierał, już on tego pilnował. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Ameryka cały czas gdzieś był. Jako rywal, ten znienawidzony element tła, ten przewrotny facet z wyobrażeń, obok którego nie dało się przejść obojętnie. W innej sytuacji, w innym miejscu mógłby go nawet polubić, może nawet…  
Omal nie urwał notowania w pół słowa.  
Wpadł. Jak śliwka w kompot.


End file.
